Long Service
by Smut.Princess
Summary: One shot - Bella and Edward meet in the most weird way, why havent they met before ? B x E All Human x Rated M for Swearing


**Long Service**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N this is a load of drivel I think but I had to finish it as I started it. Its besed on a war didnt care what the dates were sorry, I used forks as a less populated place to send wounded shoulders as soon as they got patch up jobs at the base. erm what else oh yeah Enjoy , **

**Personally I think its crap like all the others i have written since people dont care to write to comment either to improve or atleast is enjoying it **

**Disclaimer - Steph created the characters Im using them for my own deivces hehe, otherwise Edward would be mine mine mine mwah ha ha ha ha ha ! **

Edward Cullen, the son of the famous Doctor Carlisle Cullen Joins the army, He told his dad that he'll get more experience on the field than going to college alone, So soon as Edward turned 18 he was enlisted as a Medic. Isabella Swan, Daughter of Major Charlie Swan, Soon as she turned 18 she attended the wounded in the town of Forks the lest populated place to fly the wounded to.

Bella and her Friends Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale are volenteering aswell.

~*~*~*~*~

Five years on and Isabella and her friends have became fully trained nurses due to the years of patching up wounded Soidiers. One evening Bella and her team was given an emergency call, Bella was studying for her exams to become a resident.

"Bella we have three soldiers coming in one in a bad condition, two have minors but bad enough to be transfered here" Alice said coming in the Recreational room.

"You and Rose take the minors, I'll take the major, if I need you both, I'll give you both a page." Bella said closing her notes and books and went to the emergancy room.

"Nurse Swan, 24 year old male was treating the two minors on the field and was hit by the opposite side while treating, the bullet went through his shoulder, the bleeding is controlled but he was treated on the field he may have an infected wound." The EMT's said to Bella.

"Okay room Five, I need a crossmatch on this young mans blood, Excuse me sir can you tell me your name ?. . . Sir can you open your eyes for me ?. . ." Bella asked. when he didn't respond, Bella opened his eyes and flashed a light through them. "Does this man have dog tags ?" She asked.

"Bella the two minors are asking if Officer Cullen is okay" Alice said coming in the room

"Cullen, Okay Alice page Carlisle" Bella said. She went to check the young mans shouler. "I can see the bullet can I get assistance to get it out please." She said.

"PAGING DR CULLEN, PAGING DR CULLEN" Was heard over head.

"Im Dr Cullen" The young man croaked.

"Good a Response, Dr Cullen, Im the head nurse Bella, Im removing this bullet from your shoulder so please stay still, Are you in any discomfort and Do you have any other injuries ?" Bella asked.

"I cant move my legs and my back is sore and a headache" The young man said who claims to be Dr Cullen.

"I need help to roll this man on his side" Bella said finishing the stitches on the young mans shoulder. "Ready, 1. . . 2. . . 3. . ." She said and four people helped her roll the young man on his side. Bella checked the young mans back.

"Bella you paged me" Carlisle said coming in the room.

"Carlisle, this patient has a shoulder wound but he cant move his legs and headache from the attack but most importantly his two friends are asking about this young man Officer Cullen" Bella said checking the young mans back. "Nothing appears to be inlodged in his back, I think we need to x-ray his back for anything that is causing him not to feel his legs" She said slowly rolling the young man back round, Carlisles eyes widen "Do you know this young man Carlisle ?" She asked fixing up a dressing for the young mans shoulder.

"This is my son Edward, we thought he was missing, he hadn't written in three years" Carlisle said

Bella nodded and went to checking for broken bones, she was checking one leg and the shin was broken, the other leg had a broken ankle

"We need to take him to x-ray now" Bella said pulling the side bars up, unhooked the wheels.

"Father, Help me" Edward called.

"Your are getting the best help, you have the best nurse on the job." Carlisle said

"I need the best doctor" Edward screamed out.

Bella took the themometer and put it against his skin. "Hes taking a fever, he possibly has an infection, we need a round of antibiotics, Carlisle can you write them up and well start them when I bring him back from x-ray" she said wheeling young Edward to x-ray.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Six Hours of tests, Edward had three fractures and a swollen spinal cord, Bella got him started on Antibiotics for his infection, His ankle put in cast, the shin is put in a cast and his left wrist in a cast. Edward was sleeping off the injuries.

Alice and Rose went home Bella is working the twilight shift.

Her first patient was Private Whitlock he came in with a stab wound in his abdomen.

"Good evening Private Whitlock, how are you feeling ?" Bella asked while she read his chart.

"Tired Nurse Swan" Private Whitlock said

"You have a slight rise in your temprature, I think you may have an infection, Did Nurse Brandon start you on antibiotics ?" Bella asked taking Private Whitlocks temprature.

"She went to get a doctor to write up a presctiption for them but never came back with it" Private Whitlock said.

"She must have came back if your chart is here, I think she had an emergancy come in" Bella said

"Good Evening Nurse Swan, Don't you have your qualifying exam in an hour for you to become resident here ?" Carlisle said.

"I do but were very short staffed Carlisle, Alice and Rose has been working three days straight, I thought they need some well needed rest, Im prepared enough for this exam and if its quiet later I'll take a rest in the nurses station, Can you write Private Whitlock a course of antibotics ?" Bella said handing Carlisle his chart "I'll be checking on Private McCarty" She said

Bella walked into the next room.

"Evening Private McCarty, How are you this evening ?" Bella asked

"Doing fine I just have some bruised ribs and jewels if it wasnt for Officer Cullen stopped the attack on Private Whitlock and I" Private McCarty said

"Is that why Officer Cullen came in that state ?" Bella asked

"Yes, I was evacuatiing a building when Jasper was attacked, I came out to the building when I seen Officer Cullen got the men off of Private Whitlock then he started patching him up, then we got attacked again, Both Officer Cullen and got Attacked and was found by the rest of our platoon" Private McCarty said

"Whos Jasper, Private ?" Bella asked.

"Who are you calling Private, Its Private McCarty Miss" the Soilder said

"I Do Soilder, I became a nurse through army training, Techinally I am higher ranked than you are, tomorrow I qualify to became a Resident Doctor which is what Soilder" Bella said to Private MCCarty he was stunned "Thats right, I am so Answer me soilder who is Jasper or will I asked Private Whitlock" She said.

"Private Whitlock's name is Jasper Ma'am" Private McCarty said

"Are you and Private Whitlock close friends ?" Bella asked

"Yes Ma'am" Private McCarty said

"I see you have met Officer Swan, Private" Carlisle said

"Not Officer yet Sir" Bella said to Carlisle

"Edward is awake and would like a word with you Nurse Swan" Carlisle said

"Sure Carlisle" Bella said leaving the room, she knocked on Edwards door and and walked in."Good Evening Officer Cullen, how are you this evening ?" she asked as she is finishing her rounds.

"Perfectally comfortable, Officer Swan, I would like to apoligise for the way I reacted when I was brought in, I was talking to my father, he told me that you are close of qualifying to become a resident which makes you an officer" Edward said

"Yes Sir and don't worry about your reactions Sir you were only looking out for your own interest, doesnt matter if people in this small hospital is working quadruple shifts just because were understaffed, don't worry, I do get annyoed when Nurses like us get shoved aside because we don't have a doctorate." Bella said

"Stop calling me Sir, call me Edward" He said

"Okay Edward since you are being reasonable you may call my Bella" she said .

"Hello Bella, nice to meet you I would shake your hand but I have all of these drips on it, So as I have notice I have 3 casts on are these all breakages" Edward asked.

"No Edward all fractures but all close to breaking, you have a swollen spinal cord in which we are hoping will go down, You have a lung infection but we have started you on a course of antibiotics, and you had been shot in the shoulder, I'm asking you to stay in this bed for a few days. Private Whitlock has an infection where he was stabbed but hes doing fine, Private McCarty has a few bruised ribs and a bruised ego" Bella said

"Thank you Bella" Edward said

Carlisle came in the room, while Bella was checking over Edwards obs. and marking them down on the chart.

"How are you this evening son ?" Carlisle asked

"Very Comfortable father." Edward said.

"Its Nine thirty Miss Swan, I would got change and get your exam done" Carlisle said to Bella.

Bella nodded and left the room, Edward rolled his head back to rest, Carlisle left Edward alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella finished her exam the first person she went to visit was Edward but his room was empty, she went in search of Carlisle, when she found him, he was in his office crying.

"Sir" Bella said

"Ah Bella you have caught me at a bad time" Carlisle said

"Of course Carlisle, I was just wondering where Edward was he isn't in his room" Bella said

"Edward is in ICU, he took a seizure about an hour ago, he is in a deep coma there checking for brain activity soon." Carlisle said.

"Could I help with the case, Im not due to work for today but Edward was ... Is the only soldier that understands me" Bella said.

"Of course Bella I was going to ask you to assist on the case. But get a few hours sleep" Carlisle said

"Can I see Edward first Sir and his charts I want to see what I missed, this has got to be my fault" Bella said.

"Its not your fault Bella, but go and see him" Carlisle said "Room 22" he added

Bella nodded her head and got the elevator to ICU, She quickly found room 22 and walked into it and lifted Edwards Chart

"Morning Nurse Swan, were just taking Mr Cullen to get his scan" Porter said to Bella, all she did was nod and read over his chart, Everything looked fine, so how did he have seizue.

Bella sat his Chart down and walked out of Edwards room and sat at the nurses station and typed in the computer all of Edward injuries and noting came up, she went to the nurses sleeping quaters and changed into her scrubs and lay her head down, she never really spoke to Edward the took him to get his brain scan for any activity, why is Bella feeling like this shes doesn't know why she cares about one patient.

"Bella"

Bella woke up and shook her head.

"Yes Nurse Brandon" Bella said

"Your working in ICU and Nurse Stanley asked me to get you to look at Officer Cullens Scans and read outs as Dr Cullen said your taking the case" Alice said

"Thanks Alice" Bella said and got up and went to ICU and looked in Edwards room he was still in his coma. she stopped at the nurses station and leaned over "You wanted me nurse Stanely" she said

Nurse stanley lifted her head and handed Bella a folder.

"Thanks" Bella said and walked in Edwards room for some quiet and looked at the Read outs theres some activity, When the questions was asked the brain peaked, She looked at the scan and seen what caused the seizure. she left the room "Nurse Stanely Call the neuroligist Dr Black please" She said and went to Carlisles office.

"Ah Bella, Glad you came, I called for your exam to be fast tracked, they told my you passed congratulations Officer Swan." Carlisle said

"Thanks but I came here with an answer why Edward seized." Bella said and held the brain scan to the window and pointed to the abnormallity on his brain. "Its on the frontal lobe and thats what caused him to convulse, I have requested neuorligist Dr Black" she added

"He must have had this for a while if its this big, this means when hes healed he cant go back in the field and he wont be happy when he wakes up" Carlisle said."Billy is a great neuroligist, Did you know his son Jacob went into logistics the same time Edward went into medical" he added

"Yes sir I did my father and Dr Black were great friends, Im glad we managed to give My dad the best send off I could give him" Bella said

"Your father will be missed Bella but he was doing his duty to his country, Oh Esme would like you for dinner somtime this week but seeing as you have been doing doubles she hasnt seen you much and now your doing your residency now it will be hard so I'll ask her to make a meal and when you have time you both can eat in Edwards room and Talk to him once hes out of surgery." Carlisle said.

"Of course Carlisle, you both have given me a home to live in since my dads will is 18 years old and mum got every thing and she took it all" Bella said.

The door was knocked and Dr Black came in the room

"You wanted me Nurse Swan" He said

"Officer Swan, Billy and dont be rash were all friends here " Carlisle said

"You passed but I thought it was this morning you took it" Billy said

"I did Billy but Carlisle got the board to grade the paper as soon as possible so I can work on Edwards case" Bella said "Nurses need supervision in the ICU, residents dont, but the job at hand, Edward has an abnomality on the frontal lobe of his brain, Now its a size of a golf ball so were thinking he had it in the field and it never affected him since he arrived here and isn't aware of his surroundings I think it triggered it and caused him to seize and go in to the coma he is in, so I think you should open him up and to biopsy him if it looks dangerous you should remove it immediatly." she said

"Of course Bella, I will get him prepared for surgery, would you like anything to imput Carlisle" Billy said

"No Billy just bring my Son back" Carlisle said.

"Im gonig to inform Whitlock and McCarty of there Officers condition and discharge McCarty " Bella said and left the office and went to Jaspers room

"Good afternoon Nurse Swan" Jasper said

"Good Afternoon Jasper and its Dr Swan" Bella said

"How do you know my name ?" Jasper asked

"Private McCarty was telling me about the incident and called you Jasper instead of Whitlock" Bella said.

"Emmett the big bear" Jasper said then chuckled.

Alice came in the room

"Bella I hear Congratulations are in order, Jessica told my about your residency well done, I came to Change Jaspers drip and ill be out your way" Alice said and winked at Jasper.

"Not worries I came to give Private Whitlock a report on Officer Cullen." Bella said

"How is he, Alice told me her seized and is in ICU" Jasper said

"Hes stable and in a coma Jasper, but we ran a lot of tests and noticed a large abnomality on his frontal lobe and is being prepared for surgery" Bella said and lifted Jaspers Chart "Your temprature is still a bit high we need to keep you in longer, I'll check on you after Officer Cullen is out of surgery, Im just about to discharge Private Emmett McCarty " She said and sat his chart back down and left the room to see Emmett

She walked into the room and Rosalie was flirting with him and then he coughed and blood came up.

"Private McCarty when did you start coughing blood" Bella said laying Emmett down

"About an hour after you left" Emmett said

"Truth Soilder or I will strike you as unfit to return to the field" Bella said

Emmett sighed "When I came in I asked Rosalie not to say anything" Emmett said

"Emmett do you realise that this could be serious and Rose, keeping it from staff isn't good for the patients health" Bella said

"I didn't keep it a secret I told Carlisle and he hasn't been to give Emmett the third degree." Rosalie said.

"Carlisle has a lot on his plate right now so can you get the portable scan" Bella said "Stay lying down Soldier or there will be concenquences" She said .

"Okay" Emmett said.

Bella scanned over Emmetts lungs and noticed some fluids and a touch of blood but no visable leaks.

"You need to stay in for a few more days Private untill your lungs clear up I'll be giving you some fluids through Iv just so you can keep them down, untill your lungs have cleared." Bella said and took the cart with her and written up some IV fluids and passed the chart to Rosalie.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Three days later Bella is slaving away in ICU trying to get Edward better his surgery went great, Bella took him once a day to make sure there wasnt any growth but still no sign of waking up, Bella has been staying at the hospital and asked Nurse Stanely to wake her up if theres anything important in the A&E or in ICU mainly Edward.

Alice and Rosalie got the days off to be courted by Private Whitlock now named Lance Corpral Whitlock and Private McCarty who both are due back in the field in two weeks.

"Dr Swan Erm . . . Dr Cullen wants you" Nurse Stanely said coming in the sleeping quaters.

Bella wakes up slowly and rubbed her eyes and got up sorting her hair and walked to Carlisles office.

"You want me sir" Bella said

"Not Bella I never sent for you" Carlisle said

Bella stood confused then it clocked Edward is Dr Cullen aswell.

"Come with me Carlisle" Bella said running to the elevator and clicking floor 4 the elevator went straight there and ran to Edwards room.

"Nurse Swan did you run here ?" Edward asked

"Its Dr Swan and didn't I tell you to call me Bella" she said

"You passed congratulations" Edward said

Carlisle came in the room.

"Edward son your awake" Carlisle said

"Yes I am dad, Dr Swan was about to explain what the Fuck happened she was supposed to be the one taking care of me" Edward said with a lot of acid on his tounge.

"Sorry" Bella said leaving the room.

Carlisle shook his head at the foul languge his son just displayed

"Son that young woman had dedicated the past four days to you"Carlisle said and sat on the seat next Edward and sighed "Four days ago she was the one who found a tumor in your brain that caused you to seized, she got the best neuroligist on you to get rid of it, She spend three days changing your meds making sure your comfortable enough, Don't take your temper on her son I have never seen you display for such foul language just lucky your mother isn't here to see or she would give you most biggest scowling" He added and changed his posture "Back to Bella, I got her doctorate through so I could get her to work on you she was the best nurse now doctor in this hospital aside from I and I couldn't work on my own son could I, That girl is exhausted she hasn't had a day off since . . . . . . well not had a day off in a month because were very short staffed and when it did come to her day off she used it to find out what made you seize" Carlisle said to Edward and left the room to find Bella.

He found her in the sleeping quaters, sobbing.

"Bella" Carlisle said

"Im sorry Carlisle, he had a right to be angry I never noticed the swelling in the brain when he told me her had a sore head I passed it off as trauma from the attack. " Bella said wiping her tears.

"Don't worry about it Bell, now that Edward is awake go home and rest very well take the next three days off, Dr Weber is back tomorrow she can take Edwards case." Carlisle said

"No I want to work Edwards case Carlisle just keep an eye on him for me and page me if he is needing anything and I'll come in to approve it and what not then leave please I told you four days ago Edward is the only soilder that understands me. Please" Bella begged

"Okay Bella you can still work on Edwards case, Just please go home and rest I'll call Esme to whip you a hot meal, I don't think cafeteria food is agreeing with you" Carlisle said .

"Okay" Bella said and went to change out of her scrubs.

Carlisle went to the nearest phone and called Esme to tell her that Edward is awake but come once she had cooked up a meal for Bella and make sure she is sleeping before she comes in to see her son.

~*~*~*~*~*~

About two hours later Esme comes in with dishes.

"Hi Hunni, what are you doing here didnt I ask to make sure Bella is tucked in" Carlisle said

"She is Bella barely finished her meal before nodding off so I sent her straight to bed" Esme said "I brought you something and Edward something" She said

"I'll take whatevers going but don't give Edward his he needs to suffer hospital food" Calisle

"What did he do ?" Esme said the last time Edward had to suffer anything was when he was six years old and got influenza and when he recovered he was mean to the nurse and had to endure princess stories on the tv because he was too small to change the channel.

"Very rude to Bella thats why she was exhausted, Physically through a month of shifts and Mentally through Edwards Verbal abuse" Carlisle said "I did promise him that I wouldn't have told you" he added

"Dont worry" Esme said giving Carlisle his tray and took Edwards with her."Hi son" she said Entering Edwards room

"Hi mom, is that Alfresco Chicken I can smell" Edward said

"Yeah I made some for Bella and thought to make something for your father and I" Esme said "Do you mind me eating it here Edward ? I wanted to spend time with you" She said opening the tub and got a fork out.

"Sure mom" Edward said "Did you say you cooked dinner for Bella do you do that to all of the nurses ?" he asked

"No just Bella, she lives with Carlisle and I, Her father was killed in the field and Charlie's will was 18 years old and left everything to Renee his ex wife and she took everything Bella was in some state so I offered her a home" Esme said

"Really" Edward said

"Yeah but when she got home tonight something was really worrying her she looked upset but she fell asleep before I could ask her" Esme said spearing a peice of chicken on the fork and popped it in her mouth.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck. He looks upset, He was mean to Bella now he has to explain to his mother.

"Thats my fault mom, I kind of verbally abused Bella, before you punish me please let me explain. I came here all broken, look at me mom 2 legs in casts and a wrist, I had a tumor in the brain, I was upset, Im now offically unable to go back on the field, I think it may be hard to get a job, A officer who has brian surgery and is a doctor who would hire me. And I took all of these out on Bella. When Dad explained that Bella did nothing but take care of me since I took the seizure, I felt guilty" Edward said.

Esme reached into a bag and brought out a box. Opened the lid and sat it infront of Edward silently, She gave him a meaningful look.

"I know mom, I will appoigise to Bella as soon as she comes back in" Edward said eating his chicken

~*~*~*~*~

Bella returned three days later, nothing major happened to Edward while he was reccuperating.

She came into his room.

"Afternoon Dr Cullen how are you today ?" Bella asked.

"I told you call me Edward, I have been having some headaches" Edward said.

"Why didnt you tell Nurse Stanely about this Edward" Bella said

"Because they werent that bad untill today its getting worse." Edward said

Bella checked over Edwards daily brain scans.

"Has anyone looked at these" She asked

"Not that I know of." Edward said "Why ?" He asked

"Excuse me" Bella said

Bella went to Carlisles office.

"Bella what pleassure do I owe you here" Hhe said.

"Carlisle the tumor is back" Bella said holding the three scan pictures

"Its grew quickly" Carlisle said

"My estimate Edward has 2 weeks to survive, its too dangerous to operrate on him to take it out again its only been seven days since his op."Bella said

"I understand, I am going to set up Edward coming home" Carlisle picking up the phone "Bella I want you taking care of him because I only trust in you" He said

Bella left the room she needs to see if she can get this tumor away without operating again, best person to discuss the situation is Dr Black.

Bella went into the elevator and up to neuroligy.

"Bella what pleasure do I owe you" Billy said

"Edwards tumor is back and its dangerous to operate what can we do to shrink it and keep it shrunk" Bella said

"Were experimenting with chemothreapy with low doses of radiation, we can test it on Edward" Billy said

"Call Carlisle to cancel his home coming plans, We have roughly 2 weeks to get this tumor shrunk or Edwards gone" Bella said running down to Edwards room in ICU

She walked into the room glad that Carlisle hadn't been yet.

"Bella you suddenly ran out of here" Edward said

Bella crossed the room and took Edwards hand in hers

"This isnt good" Edward said

"The Tumor grew back, estimates are you have two weeks left But I spoke to Dr Black and there experimenting chemotherapy with low levels of radiation for patients with your condition and I agreed just waiting on your dection."Bella said

"I will take anything aslong as I can survive a lot longer" Edward said

Bella was still holding Edwards hand. Carlisle came in the room

"You told him about the tumor" Carlisle said

"Yea Carlisle" Bella said

"And the therapy" Carlisle asked

Bella nodded, but she couldnt take her eyes from Edward shes has this pull towards him.

"And do you accept the therapy ?" Carlisle asked

"Yes dad I do, Of course if it keeps me here longer" Edward said looking at Bella. who now started to cry, she took her hand from Edwards and left the room.

"Shes very emotional at the moment" Carlisle said

"Emotional, Dad I think were falling for one another" Edward said with a frown.

"Oh" Carlisle said.

Dr Black came in Edwards room.

"Wheres Dr Swan ?" He asked

"Taking a break at the moment she will be back" Carlisle said

"Now Carlisle your only here to be supporting Family" Billy said

"I know Billy" Carlisle said

Bella came in the room fresh from her tears, She took Edwards hand once again.

"Now Edward, I can start your treatment today with a port cath and in about a weeks time I can send you home to make your more comfortable for the next treatment, now this treatment has a lower radiation in it but that doent mean you dont get the side effect just you will get them slower than anyone else, Dr Swan will still do daily scans untill your discharged and then Days after you next treatment she with bring your in for another scan and keep doing it untill its shrunk to a size of a pea, then I will give you tablets to keep taking most probally for the rest of your life son and with that chances are you may never reproduce even with a low dose of radiation it can kill your sperm count" Billy said.

"Okay is it possible to freeze some sperm" Edward said "I dont want to loose a chance to have children Billy" He said

Bella gave his hand a squeeze.

"Of course Edward" Billy said and left the room.

Edward lay his head back and closed his eyes, Bella gave his hand another squeeze and let go, Edward grabbed it quickly, Both Bella and Carlisle seen the frear in Edwards eyes. Both of them reasurred him.

~*~*~*~*~

Who would think that five years on Bella and Edward is sitting in the same hospital they met holding their children, Edward did get his sprem frozen but it was never used, Bella and Edward started dating soon as Edward was on his pills for a year as a bit of a saftey net for them both, they knew that the pills killed his sperm count so they both never bothered with protection, they have been married for 2 years.

"Bella our miracles" Edward said holding two bundles in his arms

"Yes Edward miracles" Bella said lying back exhusted

"Rest love, I will get a nurse to take them to the nursery" Edward said

"Yes Dr Cullen" Bella said with a smirk on her face

"Thats right Dr Cullen you know like rest of our patients you need your rest." Edward said

"Of course" Bella said closing her eyes with a smile on her face.

Edward took the twins out the room and stopped Nurse Stanely.

"Awww Dr Cullen look at them they look so like you and Bella, How is she ?" Nurse Stanely said

"She resting, Im taking Renesmee and Edward junior to the nursery and call the practice to let my receptionist know to spilt my patients between dad and Dr Cheney" Edward said

Edward still had his licence to practice medicine as his therapy didnt effect him as bad as everyone thought, but he and Bella opened a practice just inside of Forks and Carlisle followed them and Dr Angela Webers husband Dr Ben Cheney Joined the practice.

In all If it wasnt for being Injured in the war and still be in bad condition when air transported to the small town of Forks , he wouldnt be with his family and friends once again. Even Emmett and Jasper know how it feels both having families before Edward and Leaving the service after their second tour. Well its Not happy ever after especially they all have the rest of their lives to live.


End file.
